Blind Trust
by White Edelweiss
Summary: A short story based on an activity I had in school.


**Blind Trust**

Author's Note: An AU Hetalia one-shot that is based on a game we did on the first day of school just recently x'D

I do not own Hetalia, if I did it wouldn't have been this awesome x'P

Anyway, enjoy ~

* * *

><p>The first hour on the first school day is usually time for introductions, which was what the juniors of Hetalia High. After the introductions the teacher had instructed them to write, on a one-eighth sheet of paper, their full name. After everyone was finished the teacher then told them to fold it and then put it into the box the teacher had on her desk. She then started to shake the box and picked out one piece of paper.<p>

"Ah, would everyone please stand and move to the front of the room with your things." She said still holding the box and the piece of paper in her hands. The whole class moved to the front portion where she was and idly chatted with their friends or waited patiently and quietly for the next instruction.

"Alfred Jones" She called out, the piece of paper she had picked out was now open, "Please take your seat over there" She gestured to the front-most seat on her right, next to the window. The said boy grinned and happily went to his seat. Then everyone knew what this meant. The seats were paired, so whoever sits next to each other will be partners, for the whole school year at most.

Kiku suddenly felt nervous, he was the only new student in that grade level. He knew that the others in his class knew each other since kinder or such. What if he was paired with someone he can't tolerate? That would be a complete disaster. Kiku nervously played with his jacket sleeves just waiting for his name to be called.

"Lovino Vargas" The teacher called out, "You shall be seated next to Mr. Jones" Romano let out a string of Italian curses under his breath, not that Kiku would understand them anyway. He grudgingly went over to the seat next to the loud American, who greeted him with a loud, "Heey,Lovi!"

It continued until the last people standing were: Antonio Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmildt, Roderich Edelstein, Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Bagniski, and Yao Wang.

Kiku was already seated, there was an empty seat beside him and he sat next to the window in the third row. Kiku was now really tense, it's okay if his brother, Yao, were to sit beside him. If it was Ivan, he thinks it would be better to drop out. If it would be Francis or Antonio, he might have the urge to kill them and if he won't be able to hold it back them maybe he will. If it was one of the German brothers, well, he didn't mind Ludwig but he didn't really want the other of the brothers to sit beside him. Roderich was fine as well but for some reason Kiku wanted his seatmate to be the boy with striking emerald eyes with the bushy brows and cute English accent named, Arthur Kirkland.

"Ivan Bragniski," The teacher called and gestured to the vacant pair of seats in the fourth row on the teacher's left. Kiku heaved a sigh of relief and watched as the Russian walked to his seat. When Kiku turned to look at the front of the room his chocolate colored eyes met with emerald colored ones. A soft smile came from the owner of the emerald eyes as the chocolate eyed boy merely blushed faintly and smiled back shyly.

The teacher continued, Roderich and Gilbert are seating together and Ludwig and Feliciano were seated together. One of the people left will be his partner but which? The teacher pulled out a paper and surveyed the room.

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur moved beside the teacher as the teacher surveyed the room once again, "Mr. Kirkland, you will seat next to the new student. And the last two you will stay together."

Kiku's eyes never left Arthur as he walked toward his seat beside Kiku. When he settled down, he spoke.

"Hello there, Kiku. You may already know but I'm Arthur Kirkland. Don't worry, I won't bully you or anything." Kiku just nodded, a light pink shade had dusted his cheeks.

"H – Hai, Arthur – san. " Kiku manages to say and he was about to continue when the teacher spoke.

"Alright class, now that you have partners, we'll play a game. So each of you should have something that you can blindfold the other with, like a handkerchief or a jacket or such. Then choose which one of you will be blindfolded. Once you are done, bring out one sheet of a one fourth paper and then cut it into four then proceed to the rooftop with your blindfold, paper and pen. I will be waiting there."

As the teacher left the students went to work. Between Alfred and Lovino, Lovino will be blindfolded. Between Gilbert and Roderich, Roderich will be blindfolded. Kiku bit his lip, it must be a trust game or something. He doesn't know Arthur very well, so it'll be hard for the both of them.

"Kiku? Are you alright?" Arthur asked obviously worried, "You don't need to be afraid of me if that's the case. I won't bite."

"H – Hai, Arthur – san. I think I would like to be the blindfolded one." Kiku states as he finished cutting the paper.

Arthur smiled and took out his handkerchief and his ballpen. Kiku got his pen as well and they both proceeded to the rooftop.

Once everyone arrived and the other blindfolded the teacher gladly started the game, " Okay first. Get a pen and hand it over to you blinded partner, then steadily guide them to make a perfect smiley face on the paper and you only have four tries. But the catch is, your blind partner must use his mouth and the you mustn't use your hand. Then if you think you did it give it to me and I'll see if you pass. Go!"

Kiku was frozen but when Arthur guided him to a table he completely felt his cheeks warm. "Here's the pen." Arthur says and hands it over by putting it in KIku's palm. On Kiku's third time, he was able to fold Arthur's instructions so well it was almost a perfect smiley. Arthur took hold of Kiku's right hand and he held the piece of paper in the other as Kiku used his other hand to cover his mouth. Arthur showed the teacher the work and the teacher smiled, "Next thing you do is to get to the court area. Another teacher is waiting for your last activity before you finish the game."

The teacher suddenly brought out some rope and started to tie it around Kiku's legs, "The catch is to get down the stairs by jumping for the blinded person."

With the Kiku felt nervous, what if he falls? He might and he was sure he'll die if he did, will it really be his last day on earth today? Kiku felt the teacher move away and Arthur led Kiku, who jumped to move, to the staircase. The rooftop door closed as Arthur peered at the staircase as Kiku questioned the safety of the challenge. Arthur suddenly moved closer.

"Don't worry, love. Just trust me. Come on, let's start." KIku knew he was blushing but it was a good thing that Arthur didn't notice or at least Kiku thought he didn't.

Arthur's right hand held Kiku's left and Kiku's right hand was on the wall while Arthur's left was infront of Kiku just in case Kiku trips and falls, he'll catch him.

"Hop." Arthur commanded and Kiku obeyed finding himself landing on the next step. They continued the pattern and were on the last stair case. On the fifth to the last step, Kiku hopped a bit too far and he landed at the edge causing him to lose balance. Arthur reacted quickly, catching the other in time and pulling him close in a hug. Kiku shivered mostly out of the far but felt oddly safe in Arthur's arms.

When they reached the court, surely there was another teacher there. It was their gym instructor. Kiku was clinging tightly onto Arthur's right arm as they approached the teacher. The teacher then spoke, "You last challenge is to shoot this ball once through the net. Handing the ball to Arthur, Kiku merely nodded. On Kiku's first try it missed terribly. Arthur continued to coach Kiku as two new pairs arrived at the court. It was Alfred and Lovino and Gilbert and Roderich. Their blindfolded partners started shooting too but they were all taking turns. After a bit Kiku finally got it in, Arthur patted Kiku's head and whispered in KIku's ear, "Great job, love."

As Arthur removed the blindfold Kiku's cheeks were pink, which made Arthur chuckle. "You know, you're cute." Surely enough Kiku turned pink-ish red.

'Maybe it won't be a bad year after all.' Kiku thought as he and Arthur had walked to once side of the court and were engaged into a conversation about anything under the sun.

In the background, a certain Italian brunette accidentally shoots the ball and it hits Alfred's head with some force and a certain purple-eyed aristocrat shot the ball and an Albino who just picked him up and hugged him while spinning around.

A lovely and eventful year it will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I love Romerica 8D ~**

**Anyway. Just a semi-random drabble based on the game in school.**

**Reviews and comments are loved!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
